Heart Attack
by MarshmellowsAreBunniesArses
Summary: Sirius knew he would pay for being a player, or so said Rosmerta. But he didn't expect it to come in this form.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart Attack **

** By:MarshmellowsAreBunniesArses **

Sirius forced a yawn, and stretched his arm over the brunette-of-the-week's shoulder. She agreed a bit too enthusiastically and pushed herself – if possible - further into his side.

He internally grimaced, but he knew the rewards were rather satisfying. This one had taken him about twenty minutes of back and forth meaningless, stupid flirting to get her to agree to a date. He didn't even know why she bothered, they both knew she was going to say yes anyway.

New record.

Most took him about five to ten minutes to conquer, but, on the rare occasion, they simply refused to even be within ten feet of his presence.

He looked outside of of the carriage to see his favorite partner in crime nearly bouncing in excitement next to a disgruntled looking Evans.

Lillieth Marie Evans. Now _that_ was a fine piece of female specimen, but too much, he had decided a long time ago. If his charm didn't work the first time around, he reasoned, she was either high maintenance - something he just _didn't do_ – or lesbian.

Not surprisingly, she was the former. Lily was better suited for someone like James, who practically worshiped the ground she walked on. But she just hadn't figured it out.

Yet. He gave them until the end of the year, then they'd be popping out kids faster than Molly Weasley.

Sirius mentally shook his head to rid himself of all thoughts, and tried to focus on the task at hand. He threw a charming smile at the brunette – Charlotte was it? - that had her melting in her deathly four inch heels. The carriages jolted forward and had them both thrown flat on their faces.

A few minutes later, she was still grumbling about how her hair was messed up. "It's fine, honey," he tried to reassure her. The constant high shrill voice was giving him a migraine.

"You really think so?" She fluttered her mascara covered eyelashes at him.

"Of course!" And it was true, with all of the hairspray applied, the hairdo could probably withstand a bulldozer.

The carriages stuttered to a halt and he helped Charlotte out. "Go on to Madam Puddifoot's, I'll be right behind you."

She nodded and walked away with a noticeable sway to her hips that caused heads to turn. Sirius snorted; she'd probably jump the next willing guy at the first chance.

He walked swiftly to The Three Broomsticks and sat down in his usual spot. "Rosmerta!" He yelled across the room to her, "One butterbeer! Please!" He added as an after thought.

She smiled in response and after various detours caused by needy costumers, she reached him. "Another one of _those_ dates?"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'. "This is my preparation drink. I'll be back afterward for something a bit stronger, say firewhisky?"

Rosmerta shook her head in disgust. "Don't know _why_ you go out with those girls, or _what_ you see in them."

Sirius shook his head. "It's not about the girl, it's about the challenge. Maybe when I meet one who'll give me one, I'll think about settling down."

"Challenge? What challenge? Most girls throw themselves at your feet!"

"Exactly. No challenge. I'm still waiting for one."

"What about that one girl Lily Evans? Seems to me as if she'd be a _worthy challenge_."

"Oh, no. She's not my type, and already taken."

"She's not dating anyone, as far as I'm aware."

"Have you seriously not noticed the way James looks at her? He's already planning their wedding and their children's names. Any way, even if I wanted to, you know the saying. 'Bros before hos.'"

Rosmerta snorted. "One day this is going to bite you in the arse."

"Maybe, but for now, I'll try to make the best of everything." He reached into his pocket and tossed her a galleon. "For all your troubles."

She shook her head in the negative and pushed it back into his hand. "For all of your soon to be problems."

Sirius flashed her a toothy grin and stood up. "Wish me luck."

"Oh, trust me, I do Sirius. Every time you walk in here and every time you walk out." She waved him good-bye before turning back to her never-ending costumers.

A couple of streets later, he stood in front of the very doors of hell. He braced himself for the suffocating clouds of perfume and the shock of pink that was sure to hit him as soon as he walked inside.

Suffice to say, he wasn't disappointed.

The brunette sat in a corner -for _privacy_- he supposed. She waved him over, scooted over and patted the space on the bench next to her.

"I ordered us two coffees and some biscuits. I hope you don't mind."

"That's perfect." He stared at the woman next to him (she couldn't be considered a girl anymore because of _certain_ attributes) and was positive that her outer demeanor reflected her inner one perfectly. A bimbo, a ditz, somebody superficial.

No hidden layers.

Again.

Twenty painstakingly long minutes later, they walked out of the cafe. Sirius turned to her and peeled her away from him. "See you tonight." The bird nodded and turned around to leave at the clear dismissal.

He whistled as he walked toward The Three Broomsticks with his hands smashed in his pockets. He was quite ready for that shot of firewhisky he'd promised Rosmerta he'd come for. Just as he turned the street he was blocked by a mass of people surrounding _something_.

"Where'd she-" He caught snippets of conversation.

"She's so-"

"Someone call a-" At those words he pushed through the crowd and was shocked to see a girl around his age on the ground.

But that wasn't what worried him. There was a crimson pool around her and through her ripped rags (her clothing) one could see her ribs. Her cheeks were sunken in and there were purple bags beneath her eyes. It was obvious she had been through a lot.

He dropped to his knees next to her and cradled her head in his lap. "Quick! Someone go get Evans or James!" Sirius pressed the sleeve of his sweater to the girl's arm where the blood was seeping from. He pulled away his arm once it was soaked and looked around frantically for something, _anything_ to stop the blood flow and looked back at her arm.

_MUDBLOOD. _

He drew in a shaky breath. Suddenly, the work of Voldemort hit so much closer to home. That monster had taken his brother away from him and now -whoever this girl was- had destroyed another family.

"Black! What did you do to her?!" A certain red-head yelled.

"_I_ didn't do anything. This is obviously the work of You-Know-Who." He indicated to her arm. Lily gasped; she was muggleborn too.

"James!" She yelled to her fellow head who was still struggling in the crowd. "Call the Headmaster!"

The girl in his arms moved ever so slightly. "Harry . . . .Ron," she mumbled. She opened her eyes and appeared startled. "Where . . ."

Lily knelt down also and ran her hands through her bushy hair. "Shh. It's going to be alright. You're safe now. You're going to be alright." She whispered. "What's your name?"

"I'm . ." The girl drew in a breath as soon as she saw exactly who she was talking to. "Lily Evans." She breathed out.

Lily nodded, worried and confused. "Sirius Black," she continued. He nodded and the girl's face paled. "Damn." She said before she succumbed to unconsciousness.

Lily looked to him, and he was surprised to see tear streaks running down her face. "Did you know her?"

"No," he answered. "Did you?"

"No. I wonder how. . ."

"She knew us." He completed for her. Sirius looked around for James and was relieved to find a head of messy black hair running towards them with a tall figure with billowing robes behind him.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked before running diagnostic spells over her. He kept a calm demeanor, but Sirius could see worry in his eyes.

"That's it, sir. We don't know." Lily said in a shaky voice.

"Very well," He said still muttering spells under his breath. "I will take her to the Hospital Wing, you may all continue with your activities." Dumbledore cast a Feather Light charm before scooping the girl up and apparating away.

Sirius stood up shakily and made his way to his previous destination and threw himself to the nearest seat. "Rosmerta! One shot firewhisky please!"

She nodded and quickly brought it to him, but as soon as she saw him, she went back to the counter and brought the whole bottle.

**A/N: Well, here I am again with yet another story when I have yet to update my other stories. Damn. Review if you liked it, review if you didn't. If there are any mistakes, please inform me. Hope you all liked it. Sorry if I offended any brunettes, I myself am one, so yeah. No offense. And I apologize if you don't like the fact I made Sirius some what of a "player". Happy reading, M.A.B.A. **

**UPDATE 5/29/13: I was struck by an idea for this story, tell me whether or not you all like it, please? So, as you know, Hermione was sent back in time, but you don't know how or when. I was thinking (and it was oh so painful), what if she had been captured by some Death Eaters before being sent (for quite a while), she had gotten impregnated, and she doesn't know. Eh? What do you think? Leave it in a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**By: MarshmellowsAreBunniesArses **

"_Don't want to hear about it _

_Every single one's got a story to tell. _

_Every one knows about it _

_From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell. _

_And if I catch it coming back my way, _

_I'm gonna serve it to you. _

_And that ain't what you want to hear, _

_But that's what I'll do." _

_-Seven Nation Army, The White Stripes _

The fallen Autumn leaves created a brown crunchy layer throughout Hogwarts' grounds. It was this that first advised Hermione of an approaching person. She continued to caress the threstral she had tempted to come near her with a bucket of raw meat (courtesy of Hagrid) whom she had dubbed "Shadow".

Strangely enough, threstrals had always calmed her. Perhaps because they were quite similar, differences aside. Both misunderstood, threstrals for their connection with death, and Hermione for her parentage.

They reminded her of happier times, of the first time she rode in the carriages merely worried of Ron's and Harry's absence, and of the battle at the Ministry. No matter the loss that day, she would trade it for the Battle at Hogwarts a million times.

"How are you Miss Granger?" Her old mentor inquired.

She chuckled. "I don't know, you tell me." Her tone turned hard. "I was just told that I'm _pregnant_, I'm stuck here in this time period and I'm not allowed to change _any_thing. How would you feel?"

"I'm sorry dear, I truly am." Dumbledore whispered, not pointing out the he was, in fact, male. With a barely repressed shudder, he remembered the memories that had been forced upon him the last time he had poked at her temper. His bookshelf and mind would never be the same.

"It's all different now, though." Hermione said some what pensive. She fingered the new wand McGonagall had accompanied her to buy. "Don't you see? This was the wand of the defeater of Voldemort. We share twin cores. _I_ have it now, it's all changed. My mere presence has changed the time line. If you would-"

"Miss Granger, I have my reasons."

"Yes, you do, don't you?" She turned to him and even he had to admit, she was a dreadful sight. Her bushy hair was loose and flew wildly around her head, creating some sort of halo. Her eyes half crazed, her hand still mindlessly scratching a spot behind the threstral's ear. Dressed in black robes, she could have been mistaken for Death itself.

"It's _for the greater good_." She hissed out and Dumbledore froze. "I think you forget sometimes, but I'm at an upper advantage. I have knowledge by my side. You tell me to behave and do as the time line decrees, but how will you know? How will you know if what I'm doing is right or wrong? Only I will." She stalked past him.

"Be careful, your condition-" Her snort cut through his words.

"_Condition?_ I'm pregnant, not bedridden with dragon pox." Her tone and choice of words implied a careless attitude, but she went a bit slower with an arm draped over her abdomen.

Dumbledore looked after her retreating form, worry creasing his various wrinkles.

Because, for the first time in a long time, Albus Dumbledore was afraid. Truly, deeply afraid.

The threstral looked towards him expectantly and with a sigh, he bent down into the abandoned bucket and threw a chunk of meat. The girl's words implied at a deeper understanding of his past.

And that was a danger.

'

'

There were no words to describe how she felt. Bile rose in her throat whenever the thought of how her pregnancy came to be passed her mind. The feeling of dirty hands groping her, sweaty bodies being pushed into her own, putrid breath fanning over her face. It was embed into her brain.

But what bothered her the most were her emotions. She was _supposed_ to hate the baby, what it stood for, what it reminded her of, but she couldn't bring herself to. Affection overcame her instead.

He was innocent. He had no blame to take. His father – whoever it was – was in for it. Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned.

"Mione!" A voice said in front of her. She looked up to find a very bushy beard.

"Hagrid! Thank you for the meat."

"Ah, yer welcome. If ye don't mind me asking, what did yer use it fer?"

"Threstrals. They rather like it."

He nodded. "'Ow are ye?" He indicated not so subtlety towards her stomach.

"A couple of morning sicknesses, but other than that fine."

"Do yer know what it'll be?"

"It's a boy."

"Congratulations, Mione!"

"Thanks."

"Would ye like ter stay fer a while?" He motioned to his hut.

"I'd love to, but I expect Dumbledore will be waiting for to show up for my Sorting." She said with a sour look to her face.

Hagrid chuckled. "Still weren't listen ter ye?"

"Nope." She popped the 'p'. "Said something about me needing to be more sociable and this being the first step. Don't know why."

"Wouldn't have anything ter do with that boy ye hexed?"

"Maybe. Possibly. But he had it coming." She nodded while he laughed.

"Ah well, yer want some rock cakes ter go? I'll be heading up there me self later."

"That would be lovely."

"Take care of yerself, Mione." Hagrid said handing her a bag a few minutes later.

"Always do, good night." She waved as she walked up the path. Hermione waved her wand over the bag and pulled out a now soft cookie. Hagrid's cooking wasn't horrible once one got past the rocky texture.

She opened the doors to the Great Hall nearly halfway finished with her bag and was met with hundreds of heads turned towards her.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Granger." Dumbledore commented from his post by the podium.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She curtsied. "My pleasure Headmaster."

Dumbledore pointed to the stool and hat he had set up. Hermione nodded and walked up acutely aware that everyone's eyes were on her. She sat on the stool and looked around the room. The last time she had seen it, it was covered in debris and fallen soldiers. She jammed the hat onto her head and awaited for her fate to be chosen. Once again.

**A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter. The usual threats apply. No reviews, no next chapter. I also have a question for y'all. In what house do you guys want her to be sorted in? I'm giving two options: Gryffindor and Slytherin. I'll also try to get a poll going on who should be the father on my profile. Enjoy, and if there are any mistakes in this chapter or if you guys think the chapter was effed up, please leave it in a review. Review!**


End file.
